The 12 Days OF Christmas Writing Challenge
by SimonsOwner
Summary: 12 Days OF Christmas Writing Challenge. Twi Girls Next Door Christmas Challenge


__

_**This is a Christmas Contest that I thought would be fun to enter. Twi Girls Next Door 12 Days of Christmas. Each day we're going to be given 2 prompts a day from December 1 - December 12. However, we only have to pick 1 prompt out of the two given. So I accepted the challenge, also these are going to be little outtakes or tease for a couple of my stories. I hope you enjoy them, as much as I have been writing them with my husband.**_

_****_

Yes, he has given me great ideas and support in doing this contest. Expect a lot in the next few days, because I'm way behind, everyone else. This also turned out a hell of a lot long then I expected it to. I was going for around 100-word count and it grew to a whooping 4680 words. That's seven pages for you lovely people.

_**Day 1 Prompt 1: The First Lay Of Christmas.**_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

_This is rated M for a reason, so please be old enough to watch or even buy it, if you're going to read it._

* * *

" **When December first comes, what do you think of? " I asked Georgie, who was content with playing with colorful blocks.**

**He turned and gave me a confused look. Hmm. I re-thought my question, and realized my mistake. I sat down in the rocker closet to him, and thought of a better way to ask him, well more kid friendly way.**

" **When the first day of Christmas arrives, what is it you think of first?" I asked smiling at him, I know that when the first day of Christmas arrives it's the spirit of Christmas that I can't wait to see. The kids mainly, when they first come in with little red, cold bitten cheeks, and non- - stop talking about Santa. Or perhaps it's the Christmas candy and the smell of the house when baking hundreds upon hundreds of Christmas cookies.**

**He appeared to be in deep thought, before giving me what he thought would be the correct answer.**

**What he didn't know was that there wasn't a correct answer to this question, which everyone had something different that they liked about the holidays. He surprised me with his riposte.**

" **Miss Bella, I like the shiny lights," His response was far beyond his age. Where most kids his age was worried about what they might get for Christmas, or when Santa was going to visit them. " I like how they can change colors, and how everyone seems to be happier when they come on."**

**I reached over and ruffled his hair. " What do you like about Christmas, Miss Bella?" He gave me a questioning look. I knew the look on every child's face on daily basis. The look of wanting to know what I thought.**

**But, before I could respond. The day care door was being wrenched opened, by the one and only Edward Cullen. The weather had gotten worse through out the day, and I wanted to beat the snow that the weatherman had forecasted home. However, by the looks of it the storm was moving a lot faster than predicted earlier. I had planned on curling up on my couch with a cup of hot chocolate, and watch old Christmas cartoons.**

**There was a general cry of greeting as Georgie flung himself into Edward. Edward silently rubbed his back, and gently told him to get his things. He ran to get his bag and Jacket, but not before he picked up the block he had been playing with. I had already done the evening chores, so that was all that was left.**

**While he was busy getting his things, that left Edward and I. Edward and I had been dating for quite a while. Edward was the first to speak. " So are you ready to go too Miss Bella," As he ran his hand through his hair, and waiting for my response. I had completely forgotten that I had agreed to dinner at his house tonight. I gasped and quickly covered my redden face. He removed my hands from my face while asking. " Have you forgotten that I had invited you over for dinner and movie tonight?" He asked, while giving me a knowing smirk. I let out a small laugh, and quickly nodded my head. Of course Georgie boy didn't let the last few moments go unnoticed. " Miss Bella, are you coming to eat with us?" He asked. " Yes, Miss Bella are you going too stand up these two handsome faces?" He said while motioning to Georgie and himself.**

**I bent down and kiss Georgie on the cheek. " I would miss having dinner with this handsome little boy." I looked at him as he hid his face into Edwards's leg, and Edward feigns hurt as he rubbed his heart.**

" **Am I still invited to dinner and the movie?" I had hoped that I was still accepted by these two boys that I have come to love so dearly. Edward had grabbed my hands and brought them to his lips and place a warm, sweet kiss upon them.**

" **Definitely," he said, beaming at the both of us. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. " I'll be expected desert later on tonight." He leaned back up and gave me a slight wink. **

**After making sure Georgie was well zipped up and everything was done at the day care. The weather out side was allot worse than I had **expected or what it looks like from inside the day care. I was about to cancel and ask for a rain check when I heard Edward tapping on my window of my car.

I reached down and rolled my window down. Once I had gotten down, Edward leaned inside my window. I could feel the temperature difference almost instantly making me shiver. As leaned toward Edward his cold nose touched my forehead, making me shiver even more violently.

" Umm... you sure you want to do this tonight?" My teeth began to chatter as I spoke to him, and I looked up at the ever-gray growing sky. I turned back to Edward to see that was what he was also doing.

He looked back at me, giving me that panty-dropping smirk. " How about you take your car home; I'll follow you of course. While you're there grabs and overnight bag incase the weather gets to bad later on tonight. That sound good to you?" He proposed, trying to convince me that it was the best idea. It really was so there really was much more than to agree with the logic of it. I nodded agreeing to what he offered.

He gave me a quick good bye kissed before hopping back into his car and turning the heat up more.

I quickly rolled my window back up and following his lead of putting the heat on full blast. The traffic was horrific this evening, especially sense the weather was so cold, and getting colder by the minute. We made it to my apartment in less than thirty minutes, and I quickly parked my car under the covered parking places. That way I won't me snowed in, if it does happen to. I walked over to where Edward was sitting in his parked, warm car. He rolled his window down, I asked him if they wanted to come up instead of waiting in the car, he politely declined.

I rushed up the stairs to my townhouse without tripping. That was a first, however, I was more concerned of getting my things and getting the hell out of here and be on my way to Edwards warm and cozy home.

Rapidly unlocked my front door, closing it even faster, before running up the stairs that was directly behind the front door. When I reached the top landing making a bee line for my bedroom that was at the top of the stairs, well not on top of the stairs, but a little to the right of the stairs. I made it to my closet grabbing an overnight bag off the top self, and placing it on the foot of my bed. After placing my toiletries into my bag and grabbing a suit of clothes, I wondered what would be best to wear for bed at his house.

After rummaging through my underwear draw, I found the perfect outfit to wear tonight for Edward, well after little eyes go to bed tonight. I quickly packed it, fixed my thermostat before locking up and leaving.

By the time I had made it back to Edwards's car, Georgie was a sleep in the back seat. Edward had reached over and taken my hand and placed it in his on his thigh, while gently rubbing circles on the back of it.

It took a lot longer to get to Edwards than mine, because for one thing we had to stop at the grocery store. When we finally made it to Edward's the weather was as bad as we had predicted it would. The roads were icing over and the wind was howling, and the sky was almost black. So black that we couldn't even see the stars, because of the cloud cover. I guess Edwards idea was a great one, because it didn't look like I would be making it out of here tonight, not that I'd want to be getting back out in the cold. Edward grabbed the bags from the trunk as I un did the straps in Georgie' car seat and carried him to front door. Edward had already got out and unlock the front door, I walked on in and place him on the couch. I bent down and unzipped his jacket, and grabbed a sleeve as he pulled a little arm out and then it's twin. Edward was coming in with the sacks of things we had purchased, and kicked the door shut with his foot.

After getting Georgie settled for a little while. I made my way to the kitchen to help prepare dinner. We were having lasagna, and cheesy garlic bread for dinner. Afterwards we where watching the How the Grinch stole Christmas, not the animated one, but the actual film with Jim Carey. They were both cute, and funny; however, if it were to me I would stick to the animated Christmas cartoons all the time.

Dinner was great with laughter, and someone to share it with. Instead of sitting at home by myself, thinking about what if's and could have's. I enjoyed myself immensely, with the boys that I have grown to love, and thought about on a daily basis rather they're with me or not.

_I attempted to help Edward with cleaning up but he wasn't having any of that. " Bella, love? Please go upstairs take a hot shower while I clean up and give Georgie boy his bath." He crooned into my ear as he pulled me into a hug and, nibbled on my unsuspecting earlobe, and I gasped at the sensation._

He released me and began clearing the table once again.

" Don't come looking for me if I'm going to long. I just might be doing something naughty," I said in a playful, but quiet tone. " But don't worry about me." I winked at him.

He caught on to my tone and what I was implying. It only took him a couple of strides before he was hanging on to my arms and his face was only inches from my own.

" Are you sure, you can do that right?" He murmured to me, so that little ears couldn't hear. His voice was husky, and lace with want. I stood up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his, he let out a small groan.

I knew I had him right where I wanted him. I lowered myself back down and turned around sashaying away. When I barely made it out of the room I turned to see Edward leaned up against the doorway watching me. I bent over grabbed my bag, all while watching him and winked at him. I heard a small gasp, but I didn't turn back around.

The hot water felt great on my tense and tired muscles. My hands worked their way down my stomach to my heated core. I guess I was to into my fantasy of Edward and I was in here making love that I hadn't heard the door open. Until the shower curtain, came swiftly open. It wasn't whom I was expecting. I gasped out loud and I quickly grabbed the curtain to hide myself, it was Georgie, not Edward.

I tried to think of what to do without scare him. I could tell him to leave it'll hurt his feelings. I couldn't tell him to turn his back while I grabbed a towel. So the last thing I could do was.

" Edward!" I hollered, and called a few times before I heard Edwards's feet running up the stairs and into the wood flanked hallway.

" I can't seem to find Georgie anywhere;" He spoke as he was entering the bathroom. He stooped as soon as he saw why I was screaming, and the look of mortification on my face.

" Oh, found him!" He said a chuckling, I didn't find this one bit funny. He sent Georgie boy to his room so that he could talk to him in a little bit. " Sorry," He apologized. His face was once again about and inch from mine.

"Uh huh," I said, suddenly at a loss for coherent words. He pressed his lips against mine and pulled the shower curtain from my hands, as he pulled my body closer to his. Deepening the kiss, and making me moan, before turning and leaving the bathroom all together, and me breathless.

I heard him laugh, and call out. " Pay back!" He exclaimed, in a playful tone.

I quickly finished my shower, and put on my fleece, penguin pajamas. Not what I had in mind for later, but perfect for little eyes, and family time on the couch.

Georgie and Edward were already on the couch and in pajamas waiting on me. Wow! Had I taken that long in the shower? I shrugged my shoulders, and made my way over to my two favorite boys. The movie had already been started, and the commercials and advertisements were done. All we needed to do was push play, and enjoy ourselves.

Half way through the movie Georgie was a sleep with his head on my lap and his feet on Edward's. I think missed the rest of the movie, because all I could think about was the little boy that was lying in my lap at the moment. How I wish I could be his mother, and him my little boy. His own mother, just wanted to show him off and using him, not caring for the kind, and bright individual he has turned out to me.

I vaguely remember Edward getting up and turning off the movie, right along with the television. My thoughts were still with the little boy, as I stroked his blonde hair out of his face. Edward gently picked up his tiny form, making his toward the stairs, before turning back and giving me a wink.

" I'll be right back," I watched as the strained muscles on his taut back and butt flexed as his moved. I had to bite back a moan that was threatened to make its way out. God did this man know what he does to me, or even the work out my vibrator gets when he's not around to satisfy me.

Edward finally came back down a couple of minutes later. " I'm going to run up take a shower." He stated, before making his way back up the stairs. If I didn't know any better that kind of sounded like a come hither proclamation. Like if you want it come get it, kind of saying.

I bounded my way up the stairs and in to Edwards bedroom. Of course he was right where he said he would be. That gave me just the right amount of time to get on what I had brought for Edward. The outfit I had brought was one-suit velvet, green Christmas costume. It had a halter-top neck, with tinsel and a red ornament under the bust, and the bottom was trimmed with color Christmas lights and very colorful presents. I didn't think it was too smutty, but more sultry like. I wondered if Edward would like what I have under my Christmas tree for him? I haven't heard any complaints yet.

__

The bathroom door is what brought me out of my thoughts. I didn't even hear the water being shut off. I did however take a moment to think about the water dripping down Edwards chiseled chest, and his six-packed abdomen. I was fanning myself by the time the door had come fully opened. Edward had yet to turn and see me; he was messing with something on the counter. I was patience as he was finishing up with something, and turned the bathroom light out.

Edward turned and looked and let out moan. I just hopped it was a good moan, instead of my god what is that fat ass doing in that, kind of moan. His mouth was ajar, and I swear that there was saliva leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

" Bella," He whispered, as he took me in. I had my finger in my mouth, giving a slight bashful look at him. I guess he found out how to speak and control the saliva issue.

" Tsk, Tsk, Miss Bella. I guess I already know what list your on," He said with a husky voice, as he pulled me to him it didn't take him long before

he moved his hands to my hips and squeezed me even closer to him.

He whispered directly in my ear. " The Naughty list. Am I right?" I pulled back to see a smirk planted on his face.

"Uh-huh." I replied, swallowing thickly.

____

" I love the tinsel, by the way," He said, as he was kissing down the valley in between my breast. " Do you like that?"

" Yes... God yes!" I practically moaned as he made his way upward. Along my neck and jaw line, and toward my mouth. I was instantly wet when his lips touched the valley between my breast, but even wetter when his lips made contact with the shell of my ear, as he gently sucked on it. They were dripping, good thing I wore them, because if not it would be running down my leg.

The thing is I hadn't realized that Edward was just in a towel around those luscious hips of his. I brought my hand up that warm, hard chest, I leaned in and began my assault on him. I knew I was doing something right, when I was receiving groans and moans left and right.

I slowly made my way down his chest and abdomen, getting rid of the offending towel, down the happy trail. To mister happy, and I do mean mister happy, he was standing at attention for me. I was on my knees at this point, with mister happy at the right height for my assault on him. I slowly brought my hot lips on to the head kissing my way down his shaft, while fondling his balls. I couldn't help but look up and see his green eyes darken up with lust and want. I continued my responsibility, and was getting rewarded with some groans of my name. I began to speed up the tempo, earning more than moans and groans but full out cuss words.

I look at him threw my eyelashes, he's beautiful. His head is thrown back in passion, and his mouth is wide open, letting out incoherent words. He's pretty much on cloud nine at the moment, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I take my mouth off of him earning a whimper, but replace it with my tongue and hand, once again earning a low glottal moan. I continued to lick ,and slobber it up. I put my mouth back upon him making slurping noises along the way. It's became pretty intense, as I start to feel my stomach clinch up, and my clit screaming at wanting to be touched as well. I place my hand on myself and began to rub, as my other hand takes up the extra space on his shaft, stroking him and myself.

I could tell he was about ready to give me his juiciness, by the sounds he was making. " Oh, God! Bella that feels so good," He moaned. " I'm about to..." He never finished that sentence. For at that moment, he grab the back of my head as he was giving a nice little present down the back of my throat. I was definitely on the top of the Naughty list.

Once he was finished and I was back on my feet, Wiping the excess cream from the corner of my lips. I could help but give him a little smug smile. He grabbed and pulled me to him roughly, harshly pressed his lips to mine, while his tongue explored mine, and mine explored his. He pulled towards his bed, as his hand found purchase on the zipper, pulling it roughly down. He continued to kiss me as he undressed me, I slowly pulled back to lift the neck part up and over my head. I let it fall to the floor and pool around my shiny red toe nails.

I notice Edward taken me all in, right down to those

cherry red toes. I couldn't help but blush at the fact that I was completely naked in front of him, and tried to cover my self up. However Edward had other ideas.

" Oh come on, you can't be bashful now. Were you not just on you knees in front of me? Just a minute ago?" I just nodded my head, while looking at my ruby toes, slightly turning side to side.

I don't know where the confidence for that had come from, but it did and I didn't regret it one bit. He slowly brought me into his arms, and laid his chin on my shoulder directly by my ear. " I thought it was extremely braved, sexy of you." Before kissing my ear and then my shoulder. I gave him a slight nod, letting him know that I had heard him, and fully understood what he was saying. I felt him near my ear once again giving me another kiss. " I would like to try something we've never had time for before," he whispered, huskily in my ear. Once again I complied with him. " I want you to get up on the bed, and spread your legs wide open for me."

I stepped back and gave him a wide-eyed shocked expression. He wanted me to do what? " Please Bella, you got to taste it and me would be fair for me to give you a little present, with me returning it." I once again nodded, and got in the middle of the bed and lay like he asked me to.

He had stood at the foot of the bed, look at me spread wide open for him. Before climbing in between my freshly shaved legs and the center of my sexual universe.

I was shocked as I watched him sit back on his legs, down by my feet. Great I'm going to scared him off with ugly feet, he better be lucky my toes match. He started by placing a small kiss on my big burgundy toe and dragging his lips down the length of my foot, all the way to my ankle. Where he once again place a sensual kiss. Once again began the slow movement towards the one place I want him, stopping only long enough to kiss my knee then every spot open to him on my thigh. Oh, my Gawd! He was one kiss away from heaven, but wait he was moving back down the bed. Started the same motions as he did the other leg. However, when he was that one kiss away from me combusting. I gasped as he ran his finger from my opening all the way to my clit.

He brought his head down to my heated core, licking the outer lips first. I was moan quite loudly at the time, But what I didn't know was he was just getting started. I was all over the bed, moving toward him and also trying to get away from him. I was panting, and moaning his name at this point. " Now , Edward," I said as I pointed down.

" Bella, honey! You're going have to be still. I know you like it. But please be still, I promise you'll be rewarded." He gave me a little smug look, before returning to work. I tried to be still, but the moment his tongue hit my clit and he began making circles around it while fingering me was almost to much for me to take. He raised his other hand to my breast and began rubbing them, replacing mine. He had his face buried deep with then me, I was on the verge of cumming, that was before he began humming in that reign.

" Eddwwaarrdd!" I screamed his name out loud. By the time I had quit screaming and moaning, I was panting, and my legs felt like jelly.

I was tempted to roll over and go to sleep, however , I wasn't done with Edward just yet.

Edward had his head lying on my stomach catching his breath, as I was mine.

" Mmm, you're such a naughty little girl, Bella." I hear him pant out, breathlessly.

I whimper, trying to move him closer to me, feeling him hold on to my hips. Wanting him inside me, desperately needing to feel him slide deep into me. "Do you want it?" He whispers, your breath hot against my stomach.

"Yes, sir!" I gasp, whimpering more loudly, my hips thrusting upward. Edward moves up my body, giving me a chaste kiss.

Finally I can take it no longer, and he thrusts into me, hard and fast, pushing the whole length of his shaft into my waiting core. I cry out as he reaches down and starts to rub my clit, circling it, stroking from side to side, knowing exactly what I want.

" Bella, honey let your self go." I did, and it feels so much better.

I'm going to cum soon, harder than the last one. I do, then he reaches up kisses me roughly while he rides out his. I clamp my legs around his waist, hold him to me. Not wanting it to end quite yet.

" I love you, Bella." I gasped at the revelation, because I've been wanting to tell him that for quite a while, but I'm not brave enough it to.

I gently trace his face with my finger. " I love you ,too Edward."

He rolled off me and laid beside me, I felt him reach down and bring the light blue comforter up and over our naked, sweaty bodies.

I was looking out the window at the snow that was falling. Not only were we getting the first snow lay of Christmas, but Edward and I had our first lay of Christmas.


End file.
